


Jealousy

by Thatsamazingphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsamazingphil/pseuds/Thatsamazingphil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's jealous of Phil and Cat's relationship.<br/>[Songfic to Melanie Martinez's "Pacify Her"]<br/>[I feel bad for making Cat the antagonist, I really do like her, but she just fit best for the role.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

[Tired, blue boy walks my way  
Holding a girls hand  
That basic bitch leaves finally  
Now I can take her man]

"This was so fun!" grinned Cat.

"Yeah!" agreed Phil, squeezing her hand. "Do you wanna come in?"

"I can't," sighed Cat. "I have to meet up with some friends."

"Okay. I'll see you later," Phil smiled. "I'll call you."

The two shared a kiss before Cat turned and left and Phil wandered inside.

"Hey," Dan greeted, jumping up from the couch. "How was your date?" the brunette tried his hardest to make sure he didn't sound bitter.

"Fun," was all Phil said. "Wanna watch Attack on Titan?"

[Someone told me stay away from things that aren't yours  
But was he yours, if he wanted me so bad?

Pacify her  
She's getting on my nerves  
You don't love her  
Stop lying with those words]

"Bye!" Phil waved as he closed the door.

He quickly returned to the kitchen, where Dan was on his third cup of wine.

"Isn't she great?" the older beamed.

"Mhmm," Dan responded, dully.

"I really love her."

'No you don't,' Dan thought to himself.

But all he said was, "Mhm." and took another sip of wine.

"How many of those have you had?" Phil raised his eyebrows.

Dan shrugged.

"I think you've had enough," Phil said, taking the cup away from the younger.

Dan angrily eyed the half-filled cup.

"But Phiiillllllll," he whined.

"You don't need too drink too much," Phil insisted. "C'mon. Do you wanna eat those cupcakes we baked?"

"M'Kay," Dan nodded, being careful not to pick up a cupcake Cat had decorated.

[Pacify her  
She's getting on my nerves  
You don't love her  
Stop lying with those words

I can't stand her whining  
Where's her binky now?  
And loving her seems tiring  
So boy, just love me, down, down, down]

"Dan's always here," hissed Cat.

"He lives here..." Phil trailed off awkwardly.

"I know," sighed Cat. "I'm sorry. It's just...I wish we could have some alone time every once and awhile."

"Well we're alone now."

Dan gritted his teeth as he hurried away from the door, doing his best to keep quiet.

He took a deep breath as he quietly closed his bedroom door.

Dan didn't want to ruin Phil's relationship. But at the same time he did. Dan loved Phil and he was positive Phil loved him back. He just had to find a way to prove it.

[Someone told me stay away from things that aren't yours  
But was he yours, if he wanted me so bad?

Pacify her  
She's getting on my nerves  
You don't love her  
Stop lying with those words]

"Philll."

Phil tensed up as the brunette wrapped his arms around the older boy's waist.

"Dan?" frowned Phil.

"Hmm?" Dan wondered, his lips lightly skimming the back of Phil's neck. "How's your day been so far?"

"F-Fine. Um-Dan, what're you doing?" Phil asked, his voice small.

"Nothing," Dan stated simply as he placed a light kiss on the raven haired boy's neck.

Phil bit his lip, a shuddering sigh escaping his lips.

"Dan-Dan, you need to stop," Phil warned. But he didn't move.

Dan moved to rest his chin on Phil's shoulder.

"Whaddaya wanna do today?" asked Dan.

"Well I was supposed to meet Cat-"

"You're always with Cat! Can't we just hang out today‽ Please‽ Just one day with just us. Pleeaassse‽" begged Dan.

Phil sighed. "Fine. I'll text Cat and tell her we'll go to lunch tomorrow. Erm-Where do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere!" grinned Dan. He pecked Phil's cheek. "I'll go get dressed!"

[Pacify her  
She's getting on my nerves  
You don't love her  
Stop lying with those words, word, word

Pacify her  
She's getting on my nerves  
You don't love her Stop lying with those words]  
"Philll," pouted Dan. "You've been on your phone almost all day."

"Sorry," Phil smiled apologetically as he pocketed his phone.

Dan sighed and rested his head on Phil's shoulder. But two minutes later the phone was out again. Dan frowned, taking Phil's hand in his.

'Stupid girl,' Dan thought to himself. 'Stealing Phil away from me.'

Dan glared at the hand he was tightly holding as a giggle escaped Phil's lips.

'I know you don't love her. You love me. I know it.'

[Pacify her

She's getting on my nerves  
You don't love her  
Stop lying with those words

Pacify her  
She's getting on my nerves  
You don't love her  
Stop lying with those words, word, word]

Dan glared angrily at the computer screen. Usually watching Phil's videos made him happy. But this one was just making him angry. A fire roared in his stomach as he watched Phil and Cat laugh happily.

It sickened him.

How dare he be happy with someone else? Phil was his. Dan had thought this was an unspoken rule. An unspoken rule that apparently Cat hadn't noticed.

Or maybe it was just Dan. Maybe he was so blinded by love that he didn't even consider the fact that maybe Phil didn't love him back.

No. That can't be it. Dan refused to believe it. Phil loved him back. He knew it. He just had to get him to admit it.

But first he was going to have to get rid of her.


End file.
